Яin
Rin (琳'; stylized as '● Яin ●) is a YouTube singer with a wide-range of voice, as well as the founder of a huge VOCALOID based chorus, the YTC (YouTubeChorus). She started singing on June 2009 with her cover of "Anata no Oto", using her laptop recorder. This remains even today as her most popular solo cover, with over 25K views on YouTube as of March 2014. She was inspired in making choruses by a user called tangerinelolliepop who made the very first few choruses on YouTube with the song "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga". She was motivated to join the choruses but the user eventually stopped making choruses which motivated her to create a YouTube chorus of her own. With less expectation, YouTubeChorus actually became a huge VOCALOID based chorus with hundreds of auditions and members with the help of Noki, Cir & Fruu. Unfortunately, she gradually became busy with her real life and YTC slowly became a part of the YouTube singer's history as an inspiration for YouTube choruses. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Founder of YTC (YouTubeChorus) # Founder of MYU Chorus (Malaysian Utaite Chorus) # Member of Houkago Delight # Member of Mekakushi-dan (cosplay group) List of Covered Songs , Яin, Noki, Sumire, Luke and Riiko (2009.07.05) # "Roshin Yuukai Meltdown" (2009.07.09) #" Perfume" feat. Яin, Anne and Sumire (2009.08.10) # "Akahitoha" feat. , Anne, Sumire, Noki, Nopi, Яin, Riiko, Suki, Una, Naichi, Yuna, кran and Naniko (YouTube Chorus) (2009.08.12) # "Shinkai Summit" (2009.08.17) # "celluloid" (2009.08.23) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.24) # "Sekai de Ichiban Chikaku ni Iru no ni" (2009.08.28) # "Hello Daizu no Uta" (Hello Soybean's Song) (2009.08.31) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Nameless Song) (2009.09.03) # "Tori no Uta" (The Birds Song) -Music Box ver.- (2009.09.14) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Piano Arrange- (2009.09.22) # "Shinkai Summit" (YouTube Chorus) (2009.09.24) # "Ashita Kuru Hi" feat. Яin and Kobato (2009.10.11) # "1925" -Half English Half Japanese ver.- (2009.10.16) # "Magic Number" -Piano ver.- feat. Яin and Kobato (2009.10.30) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Яin and AnatsuKun (2009.10.30) # "celluloid" (YouTube Chorus) (2009.11.09) # "ACUTE" feat. Яin, RAI, and Yami (2009.12.22) # "clock lock works" feat. Яin and AnatsuKun (2009.12.28) # "Campanella" (2010.01.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. Яin and RAI (2010.02.07) # "Buri(ﾟ∀ﾟ)Hamachi" (2010.02.08) # "Ur-Style" (2010.02.09) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (2010.02.24) # "SPiCa" (YouTube Chorus) (2010.03.07) # "Renai Circulation" (2010.03.09) # "World is Mine" (2010.03.22) # "Tsuki Kuzu" (Moon Dust) (2010.03.24) # "iDOLLA" (2010.04.06) # "＊Hello, Planet." (2010.04.16) # "Palette" feat. Яin and kuri~n (2010.04.20) # "S･t･a･r･S" (2010.05.07) # "ARiA" (2010.05.10) # "Seikan Hikou" -Bossa Arrange- (2010.05.28) # "Sakura no Ame" (YT chorus) (2010.06.07) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.12) # "Kimi no Taion" feat. кran, Bira, Haru, Apol, Яin, RAI, JSR, Sun, Kuro, Ethie, Play, ritz, Kana, Shiki, Rue, Shock and Sagara Yoru (2010.06.14) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.22) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Princess) (2010.07.12) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.01) # "Choose Me" feat. Яin, Mong, and Rin (DrumCorp08) (2010.08.20) # "BIRARARA!!!!" (YT chorus) (2010.09.19) # "ARPK" (2010.10.30) # "Hokkaido Trip" (2010.12.20) # "Blue" feat. CHER, kuri~n, JSR, Piri, Яin, Razephyr, Ritz, Rue, Shiki, Kenta, Sagara Yoru, Sun, Zephyr (2011.01.05) # "Mozaik Role/Uraomote Lovers/Aimai Elegy @Yumekukan" -Karaoke ver.- feat. Яin and Kino (2011.02.17) # "More Karaoke @Yumekukan" (2011.02.17) # "Hello Strobe" (2011.02.18) # "You and Beautiful World" (2011.05.09) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.15) # "trick art!" (2011.07.29) # "Rasen, Arui wa Seinaru Yokubou" -TV size ver.- feat. Яin and kuri~n (2011.08.11) # "EAT ME" (2011.08.24) # "Sweets & Bitters" -Gakupo and Luka ver.- feat. Яin and RAI (2011.08.28) # "SWEET DROPS" (Usagi Drop OP) -Band ver.- (2011.10.15) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" (2012.01.31) (Deleted) # "Notebook" (2012.02.24) # "3 Cover Previews" (2012.05.18) # "Smiling" feat. Nipah, Kenta, Megu, Vinar, Hakubai, Kishi, Kimunyu, AndoryuNii, Josh, Antares, Aruki, Marinyow, RAI, Nami, Anba, Chii, Яin, Xyz, ehmz, Xephy, vfreschi, Riku and Crescence (2012.05.25) # "Usotsuki Usagi to Gin no Ori" (2012.08.17) # "Lovely Icecream Princess Sweety" (2012.09.27) # "Namae no Nai Kaibutsu" (A Monster Without A Name) (Psycho-Pass ED1) (2012.12.10) (Taken down on YouTube) # "All Alone with you" (Psycho-Pass ED2) (2013.03.08) (Taken down on YouTube) # "Outer Science" (2013.09.05) # "Eine Kleine" (2014.04.16) # "daze" (Mekaku City Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.20) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) -Japanese ver.- (2014.04.23) # "This Game" (No Game No Life OP) (2014.05.21) # "IGNITE" (Sword Art Online II OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.08.14) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.09.22) # "world's end, girl's rondo" (Selector Spread WIXOSS OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.10.25) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her favourite event place is Comic Fiesta. * A big fan of EGOIST, and began covering EGOIST songs recently. * She is a huge Kagerou Project fan, and is a member of a Kagerou cosplay group, where she cosplays as Kido.Description of her "Outer Science" cover * She cooks and has a playlist on her YouTube account filled with how-to recipes. * She is a fan of the anime Free!, being a member of a Free! fangroup on her deviantART and having uploaded fanart. External Links * deviantART (inactive) * deviantART * Facebook * Tumblr * Twitter * World cosplay * SoundCloud * AMPLE